narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2
Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii. It was released on October 21, 2008 and is the fourth installment of Clash of Ninja (series) for U.S, and all 4 of the normal control set-ups for the Wii are useable. There are 35 characters, including 7 never before seen in a Naruto: Clash of Ninja or Gekitou Ninja Taisen! game. The story present in this game was made exclusively for the game as well. While there is no online, other features include 15 stages, fully animated cutscenes by Studio Pierrot, destructible environments, and the hand seal system from Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 2. Players have the ability to turn off obstacles and stage jumping, the latter of which is also accompanied by tier selection, allowing players to play on either one of the two parts of a stage. This effectively doubles the number of stages from 15 to 30, but leaves players unable to stage jump during a fight; however, this trade-off would obviously be intentional. There are ten missions in the game that are altered and specialized for each character chosen, resulting in a total of 350 missions. Playable Characters and Specials Attacks An asterisk (*) denotes new characters to the American versions of the series. Two asterisks (**) denote characters never before featured in any Gekitou Ninja Taisen! or Clash of Ninja game. ''Three asterisks (***) denote characters made for American storyline.The italic text denote transformation. * Naruto Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Rasengan, ''Nine-Tailed Fox Aura, Nine-Tailed Berserk * Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto*: Demon Fox Rasengan, Demon Fox Blade * Sasuke Uchiha: Lions Barrage, Sharingan, Chidori, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu * Second State Sasuke*: Black Chidori, Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu * Sakura Haruno: Inner Sakura, Super Inner Sakura * Kakashi Hatake: Lightning Blade, Sharingan, Lightning Blade Strike * Rock Lee: Primary Lotus, Gates of Rest and Life, Hidden Lotus * Neji Hyuga: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Absolute * Tenten: Rising Twin Dragons, Rising Dragon Dance * Might Guy: Youthful Embrace, Gate of Rest, Youthful Leaf Lotus * Hinata Hyuga: Eight Trigrams Palm, Eight Trigrams Spirit Palm * Awakened Hinata*: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Spirit Palm * Kiba Inuzuka: Fang Over Fang, Extreme Fang Over Fang * Shino Aburame: Parasitic Insects Jutsu, Insect Pillar * Kurenai Yuhi**: Genjutsu: Tree Binding Death, Genjutsu: Tree Binding Death Explosion * Shikamaru Nara: Shadow Possesion Jutsu, Shadow Drop Jutsu * Choji Akimichi*: Human Boulder, Heavy Human Boulder * Ino Yamanaka: Petal Diversion: Chakra Rope, Petal Diversion: Flower Fireworks * Asuma Sarutobi*: Flying Swallow, Flying Swallow Barrage * Anko Mitarashi* * Towa*** * Komachi*** * Yugao Uzuki**: Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance, Sword Barrage * Temari: Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu, Ninja Art: Hurricane * Gaara: Sand Coffin-Sand Burial, Shukaku, The Sand Spirit * Kankuro: Puppet Master Jutsu, Puppet Scatter Shot, Puppet Smoke Bombs * Baki**: Blade of Wind, Blade of Wind Hurricane * Jiraiya: Summoning Jutsu - Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs, Summoning Jutsu - Bring Down The House Jutsu * Tsunade: Legendary Heel Drop, Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration * Orochimaru: Five-Pronged Seal, Snake Sword * Kabuto Yakushi*: Chakra Scalpel, Feather Illusion Jutsu * Itachi Uchiha: Tsukuyomi, Clone Great Explosion * Kisame Hoshigaki: Shark Skin, Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu * Bando*** * Kagura*** Tag Teams and Combination Specials In the Two-Man Squad mode, these team combinations will result in the following team special jutsus. Naruto and Sasuke's transformations to their more powerful forms are not actual team specials, but, rather, a small cutscene that plays when the first form is defeated, showing them transforming to their more powerful form. * Naruto and Jiraiya: Double Rasengan * Naruto and Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto: You have no partner, but upon being defeated, you transform into the Altered State * Sasuke and Kakashi: Lightning Chidori Blade * Sasuke and Second State Sasuke: You have no partner, but upon being defeated, you transform into the Altered State * Sakura and Tsunade: Double Legendary Heel Drop * Sakura and Ino: Kunoichi Rumble * Kakashi and Yugao: Lightning Sword * Lee and Gaara: Sand Taijutsu Tsunami * Neji and Hinata: 8 Trigrams Spirit 64 Palms * Guy and Lee: Front Lotus of Love and Youth * Asuma and Kurenai: Genjutsu: Tree Binding Flying Swallow Death * Shikamaru and Choji: Shadow Boulder * Shikamaru and Temari: Wind Explosive Scythe * Kiba and Kankuro: Secret Tunneling Black Fang Move: Iron Maiden * Shino, Kiba and Akamaru: Parasitic Insects Fang * Kagura and Bando * Kabuto and Orochimaru: Chakra Snake Scalpel Crush * Komachi and Towa: Drilling Arrows * Itachi and Kisame: Mangekyo Shark Sword Trivia * This Naruto: Clash of ninja revoulution 2 is the only Naruto video game that has original characters. * While never explicitly stated in the anime or manga whether or not Yugao knows that Baki killed her lover, using her Special Jutsu, the Crescent Moon Dance, against Baki will result in her yelling "Revenge for Hayate!", revealing that she does know, although the canonocity of this game is easily questionable. * When Shikamaru uses his Special Jutsu, Shadow Imitation Technique, he, apparrantly, gets near a wall made out of concrete even though there is no wall in the environment. Category:Video games